


Youtuber AU

by Eternal_writes



Series: Stenbrough One-Shots [2]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Reddie - Freeform, M/M, One-Shot, Stenbrough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 07:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13783191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_writes/pseuds/Eternal_writes
Summary: Stan is the most popular YouTuber on the planet. He sees Bill's videos and basically dies on the inside.ORHow Stanley Uris met his husband.





	Youtuber AU

**Author's Note:**

> Stan is like Pewdiepie famous ok? c: 
> 
> Reddie is in this but its mostly Stenbrough
> 
> I got this plot from Tumblr, sorry if i'm writing a fanfic that someone has already written, or if the creator of the plot has written something. I'll try to find the person who came up with the plot and put credit up here for them.

**A WEEK EARLIER**

Stan started to record his voice over for his newest video. He had chose a random game from the comments of a recent video, and he had played it for a few days and recorded some gameplay. The game was something called  _ Dead Maze,  _ and essentially it was zombie game, where you scavenged for items, weapons and food. Initially he wasn’t impressed with the game, but soon he hit level fifteen and he found himself enjoying the game immensely. 

He grabbed his microphone and began speaking into it. He scripted the whole thing so he got to every topic he wanted to talk about. His voice turned it’s normal monotone voice. “Dead Maze is a game where you’re a survivor of the zombie apocalypse, because you're immune to the strain that Turns people.” He sighed like he was bored. “The game is difficult to get into, unless you’re used to games like this, but if you invest your time you may find that you enjoy the game. It’s purely preference,” he said, reading off his paper.

“The combat system is a little slow, but clicking rapidly seems to do more damage, which is great, and it’s much faster. This game  _ is  _ relatively new so it’s not perfect yet. I enjoyed the game after I got over the boring tutorial and story line for the game, but overall since it’s free it’s a quality game.” Stan explained. He continued to analyze the game and explain the basic mechanics as he voiced-over his video. He was being brutally honest, like in most of his videos. 

After he spent an hour editing and listening to his video before he finally uploaded it to his YouTube channel. He leaned back in his chair and scrolled through his recommended section. He scanned the pages with mild interest until he came across someone’s channel with a bunch of breath-taking art and speedpaints, and animation. Stan clicked on one of his videos and was assaulted by a horrible British accent that couldn’t possibly be real. 

Stan powered through the horrible accent, and watched the whole video, and then another. This one was better, but it had a bunch of cut-outs, which was not at all neat sounding. It made him twitch, but the voice was soft and adorable. Stan was enthralled by that voice, even though, judging by the comment section was a voice-actor. He delved into the comment section of all the video’s. ‘Omg this voice-actor is so good Bill!’ one said. 

Another said: ‘this art is amazing! Will you do a face reveal video soon?’ 

So no one had ever seen his face? Stan went through all of his videos and watched them again, and again. He was becoming increasingly interested in in this channel named: Billy Bob Jr. 

Unfortunately Eddie, Stan’s best friend texted him. 

Eddie: Stan Hurry up! Your going to be late to the movies if you don’t hurry your ass up and get out of your fucking house!

Stan: Fine, fine, i’m leaving!

Eddie: Don’t check the door seven times like you did last time. I’m 100% sure you locked it. 

Stan: I’m checking anyway.

Eddie: ugh just hurry the fuck up! 

Stan grabbed his car keys and hurried out the door. He checked the door twice, for the record. And...then he checked again, just in case. Just as his hand touched the handle to the car his hand twitched. He wanted to check. He normally checked merely five times. His hand twitched and he pulled the car door open and climbed into the car before he could check again. He drove quickly to the movie theater and Ben was waiting outside for him holding a ticket. 

“Hey Ben,” Stan said, “Are Eddie and Bev already in there?” Ben nodded. “Oh, I’m late again aren’t I..?” 

“No, no! Not at all, you’re on time,” Ben told him, “They just wanted to get good seats,” Stan smiled and they both walked inside the theater and found Eddie and Bev in the mass of people. They did indeed manage to score them good seats. 

* * *

Bill was drawing and redrawing his portrait of Richie. He couldn’t seem to get it right, so he beckoned Richie over.

“What do you need B-b-billy?” Richie asked. Bill pulled out his camera and snapped a good picture of Richie and quickly uploaded to his computer and put it on the screen next to his drawing program. He began to sketch very quickly. 

“Th-th-thanks Rich,” Bill said as he continued to draw the speedpaint. It had taken him a few hours to do this, and Richie went to work after a while. Bill continued to draw and finished with a satisfied smile. In the corner he wrote his signature in the corner. He stopped recording his screen and quickly uploaded the video titling it “Richie Tozier - The Trashmouth” He leaned back in his chair and looked through the trending videos. Of course, he thought, a warm feeling flowing through him, Stan_the_man’s new video was number one on the list. He clicked it and watched the entire thing. 

He was more than a little obsessed with Stan. He sounded extremely bored in all of his game reviews, but he was more lively during his live streams. He clicked on current live stream he was doing and smiled as he heard the familiar voice of Stan. “Oh, oh, fuck,” Stan said, smiling in the corner of the screen. The rest of the screen was the game he was currently playing. “SHIT! I died!” 

The screen flashed: GAME OVER! And Stan leaned back in his seat.

“I suck at this game guys,” he said, quickly looking in the chat and replying to things. Bill watched for a while more before going to bed. Just as he laid down on the bed when Richie burst into the room. “YOU’VE BEEN INVITED TO GO TO VIDCON BIG BILL!” he shouted shrilly.

Bill shot up out of his bed as Richie flipped on the light. “DUDE YOU HAVE TO TAKE ME!” Bill smiled, but it dropped. 

“B-but my St-stutter,” Bill said, “I c-could never,” Richie immediately rolled his eyes. 

“No, you’re going, end of discussion and i’m coming because I voice-over all your videos,” Richie told him. “Get packing, hurry up! Hurry up!”

Bill started at Richie, “B-but my subscribers won’t kn-know wh-what I look like, and th-they don’t know about the stutter,” 

“Jeez, just make a video, Bill!”

* * *

**THE NEXT WEEK**

Stan had gotten distracted during his live stream. “Okay, I need a break real quick,” he said into his mic. “I need you guys to see this guy’s channel oh my god, his art is so perfect.” he continued, starting to ramble. “His voice overs, which I suspect is from a voice actor aren’t the best but I love all of his videos, you guys  _ have to watch them.”  _ And that’s how Bill’s channel got famous over night. Stan said goodbye to his viewers and stopped the stream.

Stan went to bed early to get ready for vidcon, that was two days away. He closed the door to his room and settled into his bed peacefully. The next morning he was woken up by Eddie calling him. “Stanley, Stan.” Eddie said, “Last night, during your live stream you got Billy Bob Jr’s famous.  _ Overnight.”  _ Stan laughed.

“Great joke, Eddie.” Stan said, “Totally original,” 

“I’m not! Look at the comments on his recent videos!” Stan walked over to his computer and did just that. He nearly dropped his phone. 

“EDDIE! H-how did that happen?!” Stan screeched excitedly scrolling through the comments. 

One said, ‘Stan_the_man recommended you and I love your art! He was totally right!’ 

Another said: ‘Stan was right to recommend you!’

Stan blushed. He didn’t expect that would happen. He giggled almost, forgetting her was on the phone with Eddie. “Stan?!” Eddie was saying, “What’re you laughing at?”

“O-oh, I was looking at the comments on his video. S-should I comment?” 

“Hell yeah, stupid ass!” Eddie said, “He could be hot!” Stan went to Bill’s most recent video, which was a speedpaint titled “Richie Tozier - The Trashmouth” he clicked on it and looked at the description which read: Richie, who voices most of my videos for me. 

Stan watched it before commenting. He went through many variations of a good comment, but ultimately discarded it and gave up. Stan had accidentally hung up on Eddie. He cringed and apologized through a text. His computer beeped, a new notification popped up. “My Stutter,” by Billy Bob Jr. 

Stan jumped and clicked it. His breath hitched. The video started. “H-h-hello, I-I’m Bill,” said a brown haired male, who was extremely adorable. “I’m the c-creator o-of th-th-this channel,"

Stan was swooning. Oh holy fuck. “I’ve been i-i-i-invited to Vidcon and I d-decided that now w-would be good t-time for a f-f-face reveal, and to explain my s-s-sss-stutter-”

“Spit it out Billy!” Screeched a familiar voice, jumping on top of Bill. “I’m going to Vidcon with Billy,” He said.

Richie finally introduced himself, “Hi I’m Richie, and I voice-over almost all of Billy’s videos. He has a stutter, so he’s  _ completely  _ embarrassed by it-” 

“S-s-shut up Trashmouth T-Tozier!” Bill said with a smile. “I-I do stutter a-a-alot, but th-that’s why I made this video.” Stan was in love, and he  _ really  _ wanted to talk to Bill, but it was time for his next live stream. His last one until Vidcon. He started it up and was smiling like an idiot. 

‘Stan! Did you see Bill’s video about his stutter?’ After that message the whole chat was exploding with the same messages. Stan smiled. 

“Yeah! I saw it, god I think he’s amazing! He’s super brave for posting about his stutter! So amazing. God, he’s cute too-” 

“STANLEY!” Eddie screamed running into the room. The chat exploded. 

‘Hey Eddie!'

“They say hi Eddie,” 

“STANLEY! I WATCHED BILL’S NEW VIDEO AND-AND HE’S SO FUCKING HOT!” Eddie screeched. 

“Oh? You think Trashmouth Tozier is hot?” Stan asked, that’s what Bill called him. “You know I’m live? Right?” Eddie stopped talking. His cheeks were flaming red. The chat was exploding even more. 

‘Wtf Bill is in the chat?!?!’ someone said. 

Stan shook his head, “He probably doesn’t like my videos,” he said frowning a bit, “I’m boring,” But as Stan watched, Billy commented. 

‘Hi Stan, this is Bill. :)’

“Holy shit,” Eddie said, leaning close to the monitor. 

“O-oh, hi Bill,” He said, not being able to control the smile that was creeping up on him. “I’m Stan, you know that though,” Eddie snorted. 

“This is Eddie Kaspbrak, a new fan of Trashmouth,” He said smiling, “He’s already planning the wedding, so I might take him to Vidcon with me,” 

Eddie squealed, “I am  _ not!”  _

Stan laughed, and shook his head. Bill commented again and he smiled. 

‘That’d be amazing, I hope I can see you there.’ So it was settled. 

* * *

Bill and Richie stared at the screen after the live stream. “Eddie was hot.” Richie said, smiling.

“St-Stan is cute,” Bill said, grinning. He was staring at the screen when he got a comment on one of his videos. He looked and saw it was Stan. ‘Message me on my tumblr? - Stan. Hi Trashmouth - Eddie’ 

Richie giggled like a schoolboy. Bill grabbed his phone and logged into his tumblr, and quickly typed in Stan’s username. He immediately sent him a message. It was his phone number. Two seconds later Bill got a text from an unknown number. 

‘Hi it’s Stan.’ 

Bill changed the contact to Stan.

[Bill]: Hi! 

[Stan]: I know this is weird, but my friend Eddie wants Richie’s number real quick.

Bill sent it and a few seconds later, Richie got a text from Stan’s friend, Eddie. 

[Stan]: finally, now we can talk. I think your stutter is adorable. I’m sorry if i’m being forward…

[Bill]: No one’s ever said that to me before! Thanks

[Stan]: Wow really? 

[Bill]: yeah, never

[Stan]: people should say it more often to you, you deserve it. 

[Stan]: Meet me by the speaking panel tomorrow? 

[Bill]: ok sure!

Neither of them could predict the power of their fans shipping.

* * *

Stan stood by the speaking panel, with Eddie. Many fans came up and he signed their T-shirts, but he was more occupied, waiting to see if Bill would show up. After waiting for a solid hour he almost gave up. “R-richie s-s-ssstop dragging me a-around,” Stan jumped, the stutter was more adorable in real life.

“Bill?” Stan asked uncertainty. 

“S-s-stan?” Bill said in return, they both stared at each other. He vaguely heard a girl screaming. 

“OH MY GOD! THAT’S BILL! THE GUY STAN LIKES!!!” The room erupted into cheers, everyone was pointing and Stan blushed furiously. The crowd grew and began to press in on them.

“I’m so sorry, my fans are nuts,” Stan said as he stepped closer to Bill. There was suddenly a lot of flashes. People were taking pictures of them. A woman accidentally bumped into Bill and they both fell. Stan ended up under Bill, and they kissed as they fell. Neither pulled apart as they stared at each other. The crowd went  _ insane.  _ Pictures were being taken, and girls were crying. Bill tried to pull away, but he had the same look in his eye as Stan. People were recording this, but Stan didn’t care. 

He pulled Bill closer and gave him a proper kiss. Bill didn’t hesitate to kiss him back after they broke apart again. "God I love your fucking stutter,"


End file.
